You Know You're a Band Geek if
by TubaGrrlMurr
Summary: Come on, you think you're a band geek? See if you've done all this!


You Might be a Band Geek if:

1. You call your plumes chickens.  
2. You name your plumes.  
3. Your instrument has a name.  
4. You have a nickname...  
5. ...that you were forced into.  
6. You get offensive if anyone puts down the band.  
7. You actually practice your instrument.  
8. You know people by what instrument they play.  
9. You've come up with a million ways to hide food at football games and not get caught.  
10. Most of your conversations are about band geeks...  
11. ...or start with "this one time at band camp"  
12. You walk in step with the other band geeks in the hall...  
13. ...then you all try to get out of step...  
14. ... but it doesn't work.  
15. The most you've ever danced is at a football game.  
16. You've fell on the football field...  
17. ...in the middle of the show.  
18. Your instrument has came apart while marching during a show.  
19. You've been locked in a tuba case.  
20. You want to be locked in a tuba case.  
21. You've came up with a song about band geeks.  
22. You don't mind changing on a bus...  
23. ...in front of other people...  
24. ...at night.  
25. *You and your friends went back to the bus to change after a concert... only to come back and realize that you have to go right back outside and change back into your uniform because of pictures.  
26. When you've marched in 100 degree heat...  
27. ...in the middle of August...  
28. ...in blue jeans...  
29. ...with your hair down...  
30. ...in high humidity...  
31. ...and it didn't bother you.  
32. * You've "lost the game" a million times...  
33. * ...but still have no idea what the game is about.  
34. Section wars are a normal part of life.  
35. You sleep better on the bus than you do at home.  
36. * You and 32 other band geeks have been piled onto ONE bus with 52 sweaty and smelly football players...  
37. ...who kept singing random songs the whole way home.  
38. Every time you hear the word "left" you imeadiately look around and think back to band camp...  
39. ...or start marching...  
40. ...or scream.  
41. You've been hit in the face with a flag.  
42. You duck every time you see a flag...  
43. ... or baton.  
44. You've had a bug fly down your throat...  
45. ... right before you took a breath to play...  
46. ...and ended up coughing through the whole song.  
47. You think you look sexy in your uniform.  
48. Your hat started making your head itch right before a show...  
49. ... and you thought ants had crawled into it...  
50. ...so your friend started hitting your hat and only ended up making it crooked.  
51. You've used your plume as a pom pom.  
52. You still have stuff in your band locker from your freshmen year...  
53. ...or nine months ago.  
54. You can always be found in the band room 30-45 minutes before school...  
55. ...and 30 minutes after school.  
56. You carry your instrument home every day.  
57. You can run in your uniform...  
58. ...and band shoes.  
59. You obsessively clean your instrument...  
60. ...and your band shoes.  
61. You've came up with a story about your band life.  
62. You've wrote down every random thing that's happened in your band...  
63. ...but the list just keeps getting bigger.  
64. You've been highly tempted to hit your section leader in the head with your instrument.  
65. Your outfits mainly consist of some random band T-shirt and blue jeans.  
66. You've found a million ways to hide your music when you march into the stadium. (like sticking it in your uniform)  
67. You're proud to be called a band geek.  
68. You yell at someone for not practicing.  
69. You've been locked in someone's band locker.  
70. Your fingers have been frozen to your instrument.  
71.* You've dropped your instrument and said " NO BODY SAW THAT! ...  
72. ...but it never fails that someone always says, " Yes we did."  
73. You've made a list called " You might be a band geek if..."  
74. You can add to this list.  
75. You've yelled at someone for saying your section sucks.  
76. You call your band your family...  
77. ...you call your band director your mom or dad...  
78. ... your drum major your aunt or uncle...  
79. ... you've made up a band family tree.  
80. You have a good memory.  
81. You have a good since of rythm...  
82. ... or your just the person who has no since of rythm whatsoever...  
83. ...and you're the person who needs extra help because you can never stay in step.  
84. You'll be listening to the radio and say that we should play [insert song name here] for next year's show.  
85. Your main topic of conversation is next year's show...  
86. ...and the next...  
87. ...and the next...  
88. ...and the year after that.  
89. You plan on coming back and helping out during band camp after you graduate.  
90. *You can run two laps around the high school with no problem.  
91. You don't mind running at 7:30 in morning...  
92. ...and then marching.  
93. You think percussionists have ADD.  
94. YOU have ADD.  
95. You're bipolar.  
96. You've passed out at band camp.  
97. You don't mind talking to band geeks from other schools...  
98. ...even though they're complete and total strangers.  
99. You pass around your cell phone at honor bands and marching competitions...  
100. ...and everyone puts their number in it...  
101. ... even people you won't remember...  
102. ...so you end up getting random phones calls from them.  
103. You can relate to most things on this list.  
104. You actually understand the things on this list.  
105. You've laughed at least one thing on this list.  
106. When you listen to any song on the radio you pay attention to every little detail of it and try to pick out the instruments.  
107. You and your friends switch instruments and play each other's music.  
108. You start playing your show music and the rest of the band joins in.  
109. Most of your friends are in band.  
110. You get bored and randomly start playing your instrument.  
111. You're random.  
112. It never fails that every time you get to the stadium after a long bus ride you have to use the bathroom really bad...  
113. ... but when you get back they've already played your favorite stand tune.  
114. You go out to eat with all of your band friends after practice.  
115. You have no life outside of band.  
116. *You get locked in someone else's band locker just about everyday.  
117. You come up with evil plots against your section leader...  
118. ...and the section leader of another section...  
119. ...for no absoulute reason...  
120. * You've been kicked in the face with somebody's band locker door.  
121. * You've kicked someone in the face with a band locker door.  
122. *You're always sleeping in band lockers.  
123. Whenever you hear music coming from the band director's office you( and everyone else) randomly flock to his/her office.  
124. You've gotten off of the bus and then you and the whole band sprinted to the bathroom.  
125. You can say "That's what she said..." Behind almost everything.  
126. You want to be a band director when you get older.  
127. You can figure out what time signature a song on the radio is in.  
128. You want to murder someone for dropping your instrument.  
129. You gasp everytime someone throws their instrument into the air...  
130. ... or you're the one throw your instrument into the air so you can scare that person.  
131. You've had a band conga line.  
132. You are always yelling at the percussion because they're always playing way too loud...  
133. ...but they never stop so you throw something at them.  
134. You're the designated band driver and are always driving the underclassmen around...  
135. You dance to the metronome.  
136. You've came up with a section chant.  
137. You're a section leader and call your section your babies.  
138. You're overprotective of your section.  
139. You have a boyfriend or girlfriend in band.  
140. You've had to crawl under the bleachers to get someone's instrument, mouthpiece, music, etc.  
141. *You've been attacked by black beetles during the game.  
142. *You're instrument fell on the ground and then wouldn't play right, but at the end of practice you realized there was a huge dirt clod on the end of it, and you freaked out.  
143. You've been hit in the head with a trombone or tuba.  
144. You've had to march in the mud...  
145. ...and got stuck...  
146. You have figured out how to play your instrument up under a poncho.  
147. You've been attacked by bees during practice.  
148. You've waged war on another section...  
149. ...for no reason at all...  
150. You've hung your drum major's hat from the ceiling.  
151. You've made a person out of a trombone case.

152. You have at least one shirt for every competition or trip you went on with your band.

153. You've fallen while at a hault.

154. Your band director plays the 'Cha Cha Slide' during a break and everyone dances instead of getting water.


End file.
